


I am My Master's Dog

by CastelloFlare



Category: Toukaidou Hisame
Genre: Boys In Love, Historical, M/M, i tried for some comedy... i really did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastelloFlare/pseuds/CastelloFlare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shion sulks about guests in the house yet again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 'tsk, he's here again...'

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished reading Tokaido HISAME - Kagerou - and I just can’t sleep without making a fanfic about Shion and Yakumo because they are too fucking cute for words. This is all just kind of impromptu and I never meant for it to be this long that I have to dissect in into three chapters, but I hope you enjoy.

Shion never liked having guests inside the Yakumo House; in fact he didn’t want anyone other than himself and Yakumo in the residence. He enjoyed the splendid isolation offered by the walls of the mansion which kept them both in and everyone else out. Of course, he was aware that this situation was only temporary because through the years Yakumo brought more people home to liven the place up, such as his sister Sayuri, whose presence Shion begrudgingly overlooked due to her being his master’s blood relative, but anyone else was just a waste of space to the blonde young man.

But today was just one of those days that reminded Shion why he hated people in general (except Yakumo), and the look of disgust on his pretty face was evident as he walked in heavy strides towards the entrance for he was asked by his master to meet their guest.

“You know, it wouldn’t be a waste on your part to hide even just a bit of your revulsion against me,” was the greeting of Shirogane Hibiki as Shion approached the entrance to let him in.

“I don’t need to fake politeness for people like you,” was the curt reply of the blonde young man as he gestured Hibiki to follow him to the house. Shion did not make any attempt at conversation with the other man, and neither did the swordsman engage in any idle talk with him. It was clear between the two that neither of them wanted to do anything with the other, and that mutual understanding resulted to a tension-filled silence that carried on for the whole walk to the living room where the master was waiting.

Before the entrance to the living room was a hallway just like the others in the mansion, decorated in a Western-style fashion in accordance with the master’s liking, but this one in particular had a huge tapestry that adorned the whole of the right wall. It was a painting that did not seem to be worth much to Shion as it was not made by any famous artist he knew, but as long as he can remember it had been there since forever, even before he came to live with Yakumo. Because it was a pretty normal sight, he felt nothing passing by it, but every guest that has come to the house would always marvel at this painting and stop to stare for a while.

Hibiki stopped for a moment at the base of the tapestry, just in front of one of the three winged angels that were painted on it and flashed a knowing smile.

“Hm, it seems that Yakumo has a cute side, huh,” Hibiki remarked.

A nerved popped in Shion’s forehead as he did not wish to hear the swordsman talk about his master, especially in such a way that shows how much they both know each other from a time when they were in their youth; a time from a past in which Shion wasn’t a part of. He hated being reminded of that.

“What you think doesn’t have anything to do with me, so if you could just save your unnecessary thoughts to yourself, that would really help because sharing the same oxygen with you is already a shitload of work for me,” said Shion without even facing the swordsman.

“… It’s almost funny how much you’re being talkative despite your hatred towards me,” Hibiki said, indifference evident in his voice.

Despite having a comeback for everything, Shion pressed forward without even speaking with or looking at the person walking just behind him. The guest seemed content in this silence as they were really not on good terms, and both knew that any further comments may just erupt in an unnecessary and untimely duel which both wished to avoid at the moment. After all, they were under Yakumo’s roof, and it would be quite disrespectful to cause destruction especially on this day when they were just host and visitor.

After what seemed like ages that dragged on too long for Shion, they finally reached their destination. The living room was as exquisitely decorated as the entire house, with expensive-looking Western-style couches surrounding a French tea table that was topped with a vase of variously colored flowers. Fresh air came from the open glass windows that lit the room and gave it its airy and placid atmosphere. The carpeted floor was free of any dirt, and everything else seemed devoid of any speck of dust.

Chie-san, one of the women who served in the house was just leaving with her tray after having served tea from a teapot into two porcelain cups. She seemed shocked when Shion didn’t shower her with his usual and daily shotgun of insults for just breathing in the same air as his master. Despite this, she did not brood over such thoughts because she did not have anything to do with Shion’s mood swings, and ultimately decided it was better that he behaved in front of the guest. Silently, she curtsied at Hibiki and made her leave.

At the far end of the room sat a large man in monk robes who looked like he was just finishing a book. His left eye was concealed beneath an eye patch, but that didn’t diminish his good looks; in fact he looked fiercer and manlier with it. Contrary to his usual threatening aura of insane power, today he displayed an air of satisfaction and relaxation, but nonetheless his presence had an impact in the room that no one could quite explain.

The master of the house, Kujakuin Yakumo, looked up from his reading and set the book aside, and said in a casual and somewhat uncaring tone, “As usual, you’re late, Hibiki.”

“That isn’t any way to treat your guest, is it?” said Hibiki, although not feeling any disrespect in the slightest; he was just being honest. “You’re being too lenient on your day off, Yakumo.”

“Have a seat,” said Yakumo, disregarding the comment as he gestured towards the couch opposite him. Hibiki went and did so, and as he did, he fished a small paper bag out of his pocket and placed it on the table.

“Oh? Wasanbon?” Yakumo said, slightly showing a bit of childish curiosity and bliss as he extended a hand to explore the contents of the present.

“You used to like those back in the days. I thought it polite to bring something when I’m just being invited.”

“I’m honoured you remember such little details about me.” The master of the house said as he placed the package on another table beside the couch he occupied.

“I told you before, it’s because you like peculiar things that I remember them easily,” Hibiki said nonchalantly.

Standing by the door was Shion, who didn’t dare to go between the two older men. Inwardly he grimaced about how Yakumo didn’t bat an eyelid at him when he ushered the guest in the living room. All the while he kept his eyes glued to the floor, silently waiting to be dismissed and at the same time detesting how long he had to witness this idle chat between the master and his friend. When Yakumo finally did thank and dismiss him, Shion just gave a simple nod and quietly left the two.

“He seems to be in a very foul mood today,” Hibiki commented after the blond young man was out of earshot.

“Did you do or say anything to upset him?” asked Yakumo as he prepared the antique French table for them to play a few rounds of chess. Yes, grown men need their games too.

“Don’t play dumb. You knew my very existence irritates that boy,” Hibiki said as he took a sip of chrysanthemum tea. After pondering over it for a while, he said, “… I didn’t know you liked to tease.”

“Well, I recently discovered I was an S,” Yakumo half-chuckled.

“Don’t tell me you only asked me to come here just so you could stage this little play.”

“Nonsense. I had some time to spare, so why not simply spend it playing chess and having tea with a friend?”

Hibiki knew better. “Nothing is ever simple when it comes to you.”

Yakumo dismissed this statement as a compliment and just smiled to himself, feeling content and peaceful in his seat. He didn’t reply because he knew Hibiki was right, nothing was ever simple for the plotting ex-monk, but he decided not to voice it out loud.


	2. 'why do i have to spend my afternoon with you!?'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shion runs away... only for a while.

In his room, Shion lay down on his bed and stared at the ceiling for what seemed like ten minutes. Jam was out playing with Umekichi and Hisame so he was all alone with no one to vent out his feelings to. After a while he decided that he couldn’t be still and had to go out and kill some youkai, or maybe even the first person he sees apart from himself and Yakumo, but then Yakumo wouldn’t want that unnecessary rampage on such a fine day, especially on his day off.

He just couldn’t stand the idea of Hibiki and his master in a room together, and he hated the fact that he was the one who led the guest there in the first place. He felt stupid at being too obedient, but he was beyond any help when it comes to his master, although he was not aware of this fact yet. He felt irritated, not only at himself, but at Shirogane Hibiki, and even a bit at Yakumo for giving out that order and for simply being friends with the swordsman, and then he felt angry at everything and everyone else, just because it felt right to be loathing somebody right now. He was indeed in a very foul mood.

After finally deciding that nothing good was going to come out of drowning in such thoughts, Shion grabbed his coat hanging from a chair and went out without bothering to tell anyone where he was headed, because he himself didn’t have any idea where he wanted to be at the time. He walked wherever his feet led him, all the while not looking at anyone’s face because then he’d feel all the more irritated.

Just when he thought his day couldn’t get any worse, some commotion was happening in the street. In fact, it was happening right in front of him.

A few meters ahead, some shop vendor was yelling Theif! Theif! while chasing a young man wearing monk robes with a bath towel wrapped around his head. The culprit was running towards Shion’s direction carrying what seemed to be a handful of books. Considering how poverty was adamant in those times, it was understandable that one would steal for education, but a monk, and in broad daylight? It was unheard of.

“Ch’, it has nothing to do with me,” thought Shion, but then again, it might feel good just beating somebody up for today. He waited for the right timing, and when it came, he extended his right foot to trip the thief off his balance, using the velocity and his weight to send him flying behind Shion. The books he was carrying lay sprayed on the ground where the thief now lay with his butt to the sky.

Shion was about to inch closer to finish the job, but in a swift motion, the thief turned around and flashed a menacing glare with razor-sharp eyes that were so eerily familiar to the blond, and as the towel fell off the thief’s head, Shion realized.

Just when he thought things couldn’t get any worse, he had to run into Kujakuin Itsuki.

“You!!” They both yelled while pointing a finger to each other.

Itsuki was the first to attack. “My stupid brother’s lackey, how dare you foil my plans!”

“Yakumo-sama is not stupid!” yelled Shion, veins popping on his forehead. “And what kind of desperate attempt at living are you into this time, you perverted priest?”

“None of your damn business, you damn barbarian! Leave me alone!” Itsuki said as he gathered the books nearest to him.

“Don’t you dare ignore me while I’m talking to you, bastard!” Shion said as he grabbed hold of the other man’s robes. They were exchanging electric charges from their eyes when they heard the angry voices of the shop vendor and his assistant.

“Aaggh, this is your fault!” Itsuki bared his teeth at Shion and sprinted away at full speed.

“It’s your own fault you don’t know how to commit a crime, baka!” the blond young man yelled in reply, but shortly after he made a run for it too, because the pursuers had also started to chase him thinking that he was some sort of accomplice to the thief.

“You crazy bastard, why are you following me!?” Itsuki said as he picked up his pace.

“Don’t be so conceited you delusional prick, you just happen to be running right in front of me,” Shion said, but regardless of the insults they threw each other’s way, they still ran the same direction to escape their angry pursuers. Halfway through running though, their escape turned into a contest for them to see who could run faster.

They called it quits when they approached a riverbank a few ways down the road, which was probably out of town already, but it didn’t matter because they were both dead tired from the intense running.

“Y-you just don’t know when to quit, huh…” Itsuki gasped in between ragged breaths. Both men had their hands on their knees, sweat dropping in rivulets to the ground as they waited for their bodies to regain proper blood circulation.

“Shut up,” Shion said as he was also gasping for air and he did not want to waste any more energy by talking with someone who he considers an idiot (which seems to be everyone else except Yakumo). He was still in a state of disbelief about the continuous turns of events within this one day, and how it seemed like the very wheels of destiny and the forces of the universe combined their powers for him to be sharing this afternoon by the river with Itsuki the baka/hentai monk.

Itsuki fished inside his robes and took out two books from the pile which he had tried to steal from a while ago and grimaced in both disappointment and blatant irritation. He shot Shion another glare before saying “Crap, this was all I could take because you had to be there to interfere…”

The blond raised an eyebrow at him, but his expression drastically changed in an instant as he had a closer look at the covers on both books.

“What the hell--!? These are erotic-themed books!” And he had to have a closer look. “Wait a second. These are--!?”

“Ohohoho, don’t act so innocent, boy, don’t tell me you don’t have your own stash of porn hidden in that mansion you share with my idiot brother?” the Shingon monk laughed rather mockingly as this time he was the one who raised an eyebrow at the other man.

“S-shut up!” Shion said, flustered. The thought about him not needing those kinds of things because he already was blessed with the presence of Yakumo-sama flashed in his mind but he did not dare say that out loud—and why would he be thinking about his master at this time, and in this way? This made his face feel hot but he did not want to lose this argument, not just yet.

“You impure beast, you’re planning on doing H-things with Hisame-chan, aren’t you?” Shion said as he grabbed one of the two books. Placing his finger on the cover, he said, “Are you serious about doing these!?”

The cover of the book he was holding was almost the same as the one still in Itsuki’s hands. There were two grown men, one less dressed than the other, and tied up with a rope. The other man would have a whip in his hands or some other contraption that Shion had never seen in his life, but enough for him to understand that Itsuki had stolen “Homosexual S&M Techniques for Dummies” Volumes 1 and 2. His heart sunk realizing that things like these actually exist.

“Ha! You are but a child,” Itsuki said as he grabbed the book back. “I committed that act of larceny for a greater cause, which is to gain possession of these documents that would serve to further my education about the mysteries of human carnal desires…”

“Don’t try to sugarcoat your crime with pretty words, you perverted priest, I know Japanese well enough to know that you just want to get laid.”

“Tch. Annoying brat,” said Itsuki but he had started going through one of the books. A few pages in and he was already snickering like a child who had just been in on a big secret. His face was literally glued to the pages of the book that Shion had to pull his head back so he would pay attention to him.

“You’re blushing! It’s creepy!” yelled the blond as he threw back Itsuki’s head in blatant disgust.

“If I wasn’t busy doing productive things over here, I would have already killed you,” Itsuki said rather begrudgingly as he mentally sent negative vibes around Shion’s way.

“Aren’t you even thinking of Hisame-chan’s feelings? He wouldn’t like these things being done to him. Heck, he wouldn’t even put up with this. Aren’t you just stupid?”

“Shut up. You think I didn’t think this through at all?” Itsuki grimaced. “It’s creepy how you’re so concerned about my Hisa-chan. You’re just after his body aren’t you!?”

“I’m not like you!” Shion said, astounded by the idiocy of the man before him. And yet truth be told, even he himself was surprised that he was thinking about how that other idiot Hisame was going to feel about all of this. “…This is stupid,” was all he could say after deciding that nothing he will say will have so much as an effect on the Shingon monk.

“It’s not stupid to think of doing such things if it’s with the person you really like,” said Itsuki, not even looking up from his (stolen) book. “If you’re crazy about that person enough to want to do intimate things with him, doesn’t that just show how real your feelings are?”

“…” Shion did not know what to say to this; instead of retaliating he just stared blankly as Itsuki studied his books. This guy was an idiot but the blond knew deep down that his feelings about Hisame were downright real. Probably even as real as how he himself felt for Yakumo. He felt annoyed and at the same time shuddered at the realization that maybe he and this hentai monk weren’t so different after all. He realized that despite their mutual misunderstanding, they both knew the feeling of ‘adoring that one and only person’. And that was probably the only thing that they both agreed upon.

Up ahead, the sun was setting, bathing the river in its orange glow. The wind felt good on Shion’s face, and he felt a great calm coursing through his body. He was certain of it now, more certain of it that ever before. He had felt it in the past over and over like little tidal waves, each one stronger than the one before it. There were times it came in modest surges, and in other times it came to him in tremors enough to shake his body into a million pieces. However, he had never acknowledged this feeling, only dismissing it as something normal that is felt between a grateful servant to his master. But now he knew it, was willing to name it, this emotion that has been plaguing his mind, heart, and body for years.

He was in love with Yakumo.


	3. 'til next time...'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shion goes back home.

Shion’s face grew red. He felt embarrassed thinking about his master that way, and more so because it was this idiot Itsuki who made him realize that.

“You’re still here?” Itsuki’s annoyed tone brought Shion back from his reverie, and his awareness about them being alone with each other too long sank in like a sharp knife.

“I-I just happen to be on this point in the globe at the same time as you, so what?” Shion tried to shrug it off, but deep in his subconscious no matter how much he denies it, he was somehow relieved that Itsuki was the one he was with right now. And he loathed himself secretly for thinking that.

“Maa, I should really go back now. Yakumo-sama is probably worried looking for me,” Shion said as he was finally back to his usual bratty and self-centered self.

“That’s right, go back to your kennel you foolish obedient dog,” Itsuki said just as Hisame, Umekichi, and Jam popped out from the bushes all covered in leaves and twigs.

“That wasn’t a very nice thing to say, Icchan!” Hisame scolded his friend as he shook the dirt off his cloak. Itsuki jumped from his sitting position and lurched towards him with open arms as he squealed Hisa-chan! only to be pushed away by the object of his affections. Hisame then turned to the blond man to greet him. “Hello, Shion.”

“Hey,” replied Shion as he welcomed Jam back on his shoulder. “She led you guys here with my scent, huh?”

“Jam’s a pretty smart cat,” smiled the exorcist. “Pardon me for saying this, but I really never thought that I would find you together with Icchan in the middle of nowhere.”

As if he was accused of mass murder or some other sort of heinous crime, the Shingon monk shot himself up from where he had fallen and clung onto his childhood friend for dear life, apologizing for all he was worth.

“Hisa-chan! I swear I did not want to have anything to do with this rude creature! You are the only one for me and so I will not look at anyone else, please don’t misunderstand--!”

“You are the only one misunderstanding things here,” Shion and Hisame said in sync.

When Hisame finally got Itsuki off his body, the three of them walked back into town, all the while bickering and fighting over even the most trivial things like the possibility of eggplants having real eggs in them. As for the erotic books in Itsuki’s possession, he had skilfully hidden them when Hisame came, and Shion had forgotten all about them because of his realizations. None of it mattered anymore though, because the exorcist-monk pair were already in pursuit of their potential dinner (which was anything they could afford) and the blond and his nekomata were already on their way home.

After spotting a sweet shop along the road, Shion decided to stop by and purchase some confectioneries to bring back to the mansion. He thought he needed to have some sort of reason for his absence from home the whole day so he bought a big bag of goodies. He was back on the road again when he spotted a long-haired swordsman going the opposite way. The air around them tensed, and Shion felt Jam’s fur tremble at the approaching threat as she hissed at the man before them.

“Ah, Shion,” Hibiki said when their eyes met.

“…” Shion frowned but continued on his way, not even stopping to acknowledge the older man. He mentally cursed at the realization that their guest was just leaving and had most probably spent the whole day at the mansion with Yakumo. He kept his gaze but did not utter a word, until he was right beside Hibiki.

“Next time you drop by, don’t bother to bring some sweets anymore, I already got more of them than you brought this morning,” Shion said with evident scorn in his voice, which was tinged with a touch of childish pride. Without waiting for a reply, he continued on his journey home leaving Hibiki to ponder upon his parting words.

Hibiki said nothing but smiled. He let Shion tread a little distance away from him before musing to himself in mild entertainment. “Next time, huh… Yakumo really likes keeping cute things.”

The sun had completely disappeared to be replaced by the moon and stars by the time Shion was approaching the entrance to the mansion. As he got near, he felt someone’s gaze upon him like razor-sharp blades that pierced him from every direction. It didn’t take long for his senses to pick up the direction from which he was being watched in secret. His blue eyes fell upon a man sitting on a bench under the tree near the entrance, and even in the dim light he knew – after years of careful and detailed observation – that the outline of the silhouette was no doubt that of his master’s.

“I don’t remember asking you to go out today,” said Yakumo as he got up and stepped out of the shadows. He did not seem to be angry or irritated in the slightest, if any, he seemed quite pleased with how his day went however way it did.

Shion stopped in his tracks, frozen in space for that moment when their eyes met. It was only until that instant when his chest felt heavy and overcome with emotions he couldn’t quite name yet that he realized he had been longing to see his master after being away all day.

“I-I did a little shopping on my own,” was all he could say but he found that he could not hold that stare long enough because as Yakumo came closer, he looked away. He brought his hand forward to present the big bag of sweets in an attempt to shift his master’s focus to it, as well was to place something in between them because he wasn’t quite sure how he looked like at the moment. He felt his cheeks going hot but he did not want Yakumo to see his face being that way.

Yakumo peered into the bag of sweets and tried his best not to seem too surprised, only succeeding to smile a little despite his inward emotional outburst. It took some serious self-control just so he would not lose composure in front of the younger man. Inside the bag were many packs of wasanbon; in fact it seemed that his subordinate did not buy anything else but this particular type of sweets.

He knew that Shion was aware that he could ask anyone to do this simple task but did it anyway, so he couldn’t help but want to tease the young man a little. He was about to start with something along the lines of Shion not being much of a sweet tooth, but no words came out when he saw that the blond was already blushing all the way up to his ears. Now, more than ever, Shion looked utterly and indisputably cute.

This was enough to melt down any emotional barrier that he had set up, and he found it harder to just stand there knowing that he could grab the boy at any moment and…

“Welcome home,” said Yakumo in an almost affectionate tone, with a little hint of warmth in it that he hoped Shion wouldn’t be able to notice. Although he wanted to clearly see Shion’s face, he was relieved he didn’t; he might just eat him up on the site if he did, but he was more worried about his subordinate seeing the expression he was having right now, which he knew would totally give everything away.

“It’s cold,” said Yakumo as he turned around and made his way to the mansion. He did not want to have his subordinate see him this way. “Let’s get back inside, Shion.”

Shion wasn’t feeling the chilly night breeze at all. His body felt warm at having been called his name by his master for the first time today; that and a million other emotions were piling up inside of him. He stood there in silence contemplating and drowning in his internal emotional turmoil yet again, until Jam brushed her face against his, and Shion was back to reality again.

“…I’m back.” He said as he followed Yakumo back into the house.


End file.
